


What even are good titles?

by peachybirbs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybirbs/pseuds/peachybirbs
Summary: just some kuzuteru fics i wrote at 2 in the morning,,,





	1. Fun Fact: Posting fics makes my anxiety go from 100 to 200

**Author's Note:**

> "soul mate au where they have a flower bud somewhere on their body and it blooms when they realize who their soul mate is"
> 
> hajsjajjsjdjsk im so sorrY bc these are probably so out of character somehow uGH-
> 
> despite all of the kuzuteru fics i have sitting in my google docs im still horrible at writing them :')

He's always heard what every boy's probably heard before. "You're gonna marry such a pretty girl." "You're gonna have the cutest kids." It really was annoying. He wasn't interested in that shit. Fuyuhiko didn't even like girls, anyway.

But his parents couldn't know, could they?

Nobody ever could.

Fuyuhiko had a flower bud. Of course, he did. Everyone did. His flower bud was supposed to be a gardenia on the back of his left hand.

Everyone was told what their flower would be and what their flower represented. His flower apparently represented some kind of secret love or something... he wasn't paying attention when he was told. Because he really didn't care. He was surprised he even had a flower because of how uninterested he was in love.

He saw a boy with the same flower but, but on his right hand. The boy was annoying. His hair did look soft, though. And so did his hands. And his face. He looked like a huggable person. Fuyuhiko kind of wanted hugs.

But that's dumb. The boy was dumb. Fuyuhiko was dumb. Feelings were dumb.

He was eventually forced to talk to the boy. It was for some stupid project.

Fuyuhiko wasn't sure when it happened. He only noticed it after the last bell of the day rang.

But the flower bud on his left hand had bloomed.

And when he glanced at Teruteru's hand, his flower had bloomed, too.


	2. so i mightve had a panic attack today uhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns into millions of colors once they do."

Teruteru had a black stain on his arm. He didn't like how the black stain looked on him. He didn't like how the black stains looked on anyone. They were creepy. He wished people didn't have to have them. Who cares if your soulmate touches you, anyway? ...Well, he cared, but why did people have to figure it out in such a weird way?

Teru didn't know where the black stain of the person he was interested in was. The only skin he showed was his face, neck and hands. It wasn't on any of those places. Maybe he didn't have one... But that was impossible. Everyone had one. So, it was probably on his arm or something, too.

Teruteru didn't even know why he thought about where that stain would be. Fuyuhiko would never be interested in him, anyway. So why did he care?

He only realized why a couple of months later.

Teru made a joke. A sexual joke. The best joke. Who didn't like them? ...Every other person in his class, apparently. Fuyuhiko elbowed his arm after he said it. It kind of hurt. But Teru didn't care. He felt like he probably deserved it. Later that day, Teru rolled up his sleeves to cook something.

And when he looked down at his arm, the stain that was once black was now different shades pink and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive realized i prefer drawing kuzuteru but writing it is still fun tbh
> 
> idk if ill post more stuff like this bc wow!!!my ananxiety sure does like to kick me in the ass doesnt it


End file.
